Forced Love
by Tzefira
Summary: Draco and Hermione hate each other. That much is clear. But what will happen when something unexpected is discovered? Can they work through their differences? Please read and review!
1. Head Girl and Head Boy

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else related to it. Simple as that.

A/N-I know this chapter is short but it is just a build up for the whole story. Chapters will be much longer, starting with the next chapter!

* * *

Hermione woke at sunrise as the sun spilled onto her face. She opened her eyes and sat up. She looked at Ginny who was still sleeping on the bed across the room. She sighed. She was happy that she had gotten to spend the last two weeks of summer break at the burrow. Hermione smiled at the fact the she would be starting her last year at Hogwarts. Not to the surprise of anyone, Hermione was chosen as Head Girl this year and when she had gotten that letter, she had practically fainted in happiness. 

Hermione rubbed her eyes and clambered out of bed, she soundlessely walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She had decided that a shower would be the best way to wake herself up.

When Hermione got out of the bathroom, Ginny was awake and smiling to herself as she got dressed.

"Morning Gin," Hermione said as she walked back into the room.

"Morning 'Mione! I'm starving, lets go get some breakfast. I'm sure mum has cooked us something really good this morning"

"I'm coming, I'm coming... Just let me get dressed Gin!" Hermione laughed at Ginny's ever growing appetite.

"Well hurry up 'Mione! I don't want to wait all day for breakfast!" Ginny laughed and sat on the bed, waiting for Hermione to finish dressing.

* * *

It was no surprise that Mrs. Weasley was crying when she saw them off at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters but she cried all the same. 

When Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny got on the train they waved a quick goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, who was by now, balling her eyes out, and went to find a compartment.When they had found a compartment, Hermione remembered that had to go to the Head's compartment.

"Sorry guys, I want to sit with you too. But Dumbledore insists on this whole 'house unity' thing and I have to spend the train ride getting to know the Head Boy..." Hermione was sad that she wouldn't be sitting with her friends but she was also overflowing with curiosity about who the Head boy might be.

"Head Boy... Who do you think it is Ron?" Harry asked his red haired friend.

"Dunno, probably some smart-ass from Ravenclaw..." Muttered Ron, who was not at all thrilled with the idea of Hermione spending time with a guy other than himself and Harry.

"Oh Ron, don't get upset. You know I would rather spend time with you guys then the Head Boy. Anyway, I'll cya guys later. Okay?" With that, Hermione spun around and left the compartment and made her way to the Head's compartment.

When Hermione stepped inside the Head's compartment, she gasped in awe. The compartment was furnished with cushioned seats and a table was filled with so much food that Hermione wondered how someone could think that two people might eat so much food. There were drapes on the window the compartment was a good four times larger than the regular ones. As Hermione walked towards a seat, two stong hands grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"Well, Well, Well... If it isn't Granger, the Mud-Blood... Should've known Dumbledore would choose you..." The sneer was so familiar that Hermione knew at once who was speaking. Malfoy.

* * *

Review Review Review! You can critisize it, but please if you are going to do that. Tell me how I can improve as well. Don't be a silent reader! I want to hear your thoughts! 


	2. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

A/N- See! I told you it'd be longer! Please review!

Thank you to my first two reviewers seex and kentuckygirl4039!

* * *

"Malfoy! What the fuck are you doing? Get off of me!" Hermione shoved him off of her and spun around to face him.

Hermione eyed Malfoy carefully as he came within three inches of her face and spoke, "Just trying to put you in your place, Mudblood..." He came even closer as he said this, so close, that the're bodies were almost touching. Draco felt an arousal in himself and quickly pulled away, shocked at such a feeling towards the Mudblood.

"What is it ferret? Afraid that you might get a disease from touching me?" Hermione, feeling braver than usual, strode up to Malfoy, and placed her hand on his chest and pushed him against the wall. She then placed her body against his and began running her fingers through his hair. Draco so shocked by her actions, took some time to react, but finally realizing what she was doing grabbed her by the waist, turned her body around and shoved her against the wall and pressed his body on hers.

"Afraid? Granger, you must be mad..." Draco, confused with what he was feeling towards the Mudblood, stormed out of the compartment to find his friend Blaise. Hermione, still against the wall, smiled menacingly knowing that she had gotten to the Slytherin Prince. 'He really does have beautiful stormy eyes' Hermione found herself thinking this is immediatly corrected herself. 'No, its Malfoy. You hate Malfoy...' Though Hermione thought this and attempted to force herself to believe it, she knew that she had felt something when their bodies touched. She quickly buried any such feelings she was beginning to feel for Malfoy and left the compartment, in search of Harry and Ron.

* * *

After searching through several compartments, she finally found her friends. "Harry, Ron! Hey!"

"Hey 'Mione! I thought you had to spend the ride with the Head Boy, why aren't you in your private compartment?" Ron was happy that Hermione had come to sit with them, but wondered why she would ignore any instructions given to her by Dumbledore.

Hermione came in the compartment and sat down next to Harry. "Well, the Head Boy and I both agreed that it was ok to spend the train ride with our friends..." Knowing this was a complete lie, Hermione forced a smile to make her friends believe her.

"Oh, well thats good. So who's the Head Boy?"

"Malfoy." Hermione said this barely audible but both Harry and Ron heard perfectly fine.

"MALFOY! Hermione! No way! Your kidding right?" Hermione could tell that Ron was seething mad and saw a flash of anger in Harry's green eyes but she didn't quite feel like talking crap about Malfoy to make them feel better.

"Are you guys deaf? Yes, I said Malfoy. I'm as unhappy as you are... but Malfoy is second in our class, so he does sort of deserve it..." Harry and Ron stared at Hermione in shock as she defended Malfoy.

"Deserve it? Its Malfoy for Merlin's sake! The one who has tortured you with 'Mudblood' for six years! How can you say he deserves it?" Ron was yelling now and Hermione was concerned that the whole train would hear.

"Shhhh, Ron, calm down. Yes I know that Malfoy has been a pain in our asses for six years but Dumbledore didn't account for that when he picked us. He looked at grades and leadership abilities. Something that Malfoy and I both have."

Ron just got louder, "'Mione! I can't believe you! Its like you are in love with him! You have no reason to defend him!"

At this Hermione lost the composure that she had been keeping throughout this whole conversation, "HOW DARE YOU! I do not have any feelings towards Malfoy! You guys should know that! I am trying to be professional! Since Malfoy and I will apparently be spending time together this year I am trying to make an attempt to be civil with him. You two need to respect that! I will not lose my position as Head Girl just because I cannot get along with the Head Boy!" Hermione was trembling with anger. She knew that so many things in her recent words were untrue. She was starting to have feelings for Malfoy and she was not trying to be civil towards him and she couldn't stand the truth of these two facts. Ron and Harry just stared at her, never once seeing her in such a rage. Hermione left the compartment and slammed the door on the way out.

Hermione ran to Ginny's compartment and practically jumped in. She wanted the comfort of her best friend, she didn't tell Ginny what happened, she just sat down next to her friend and cried on her shoulder. She was starting to have feelings towards Malfoy and she wanted to deny it, but she no longer could. In the short time she had spent with Malfoy in the Head's compartment she had started to feel something, or had it always been there? She didn't know, part of the reason she was crying was because her feelings confused her so much, she only hoped she could sort them out before she had to face Harry, Ron and Malfoy.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Draco's compartment, he was deep in thought. He tried over and over again to explain to himself why he had felt something for Hermione in the compartment. 'I can't believe it! She's probably put a spell on me or something! There is no way I could possibly be attracted to that stuck up Mudblood!' Draco, content with this explination, finally relaxed, but deep down, he knew that he was beginning to feel something towards Hermione and knew he couldn't stop it.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? Please review! Poll: Which of the Harry Potter books is your favorite? 


	3. A Carriage and A Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah... 

Have fun reading this chapter!

* * *

To Hermione's relief her eyes dried from the wetness of her tears and her eyes were no longer red from her crying. She was no longer confused by the feelings she had felt for Draco. She had dismissed them as results of the shock of Malfoy being Head Boy. She took comfort in this excuse and had recomposed herself to her normal confident self. When Hermione and Ginny were informed that they would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly, Hermione excused herself and went back to the Head's compartment to get her robes.

When Hermione got to the compartment, she froze. If she had to confront Malfoy, what would she do? 'I'll just pretend like nothing happened and be my usual self' She thought this to herself as she opened the compartment door. She peered inside, and thankfully, there was no sign of Draco. She breathed a sigh of relief and entered the compartment. She quickly grabbed her robes, locked the door and began changing. When she was done she stowed her clothes into her trunk and placed her wand into her robe pocket. Grabbing a mirror from her trunk, she made some last adjustments to her appearence, put her things away and retreated to the hallway.

As she closed the door and turned to return to her compartment, she almost ran into Professor McGonagall and Malfoy.

"Ah, hello Ms. Granger, would you please step inside your compartment? I need to speak with yourself and Mr. Malfoy about your duties as Heads of this school." Hermione nodded in response, turned around and opened the door to the compartment. Once inside Hermione took a seat to the left of the door and McGonagall took a seat to the right. Draco, knowing that it would be inproper to sit next to a Professor, grudgingly took a seat next to Hermione. Hermione glanced at Draco as he sat down and to her despair, he caught her looking at him. Hermione, always a quick thinker, smiled malicously at him, trying to create the illusion that she was reminding him of what had happened earlier. To her surprise he just gave her a sneer back, apparently, he had gotten over his shock from earlier. Hermione turned her attention back to McGongall, trying to focus on what her professor was about to say.

"Before I begin, it is my pleasure to congradulate you on being chosen for your positions. It is a great honor to be the Heads of this school. Now, as for your responsibilites... Every Tuesday and Thursday, you must patrol the hallways. You may take and give points as you see fit, but do not abuse this privlege... You are allowed to use the restricted section in the library and are allowed trips to Hogsmeade without teacher permission. Also, I expect the two of you to be civil towards each other, I am not asking you to be friends, but please get along. You need to set an example for your younger peers. And lastly, as part of Dumbledore's house unity, you will be sharing the Head's dorm."

"What!" A shocked cry came out of both student's mouth as Professor McGonagall told them this last piece of information.

"Yes. You will have your own rooms and you will share a bathroom and a commonroom. Once again I am not asking you two to be friends but I am asking you to cooperate with each other so that this school does not erupt in chaos. Got it?"

Hermione and Malfoy both nodded their heads in unison and their eyes widened from what they had just been told. Professor McGonagall stood up out of her seat and started to leave the compartment. Just as she was leaving she told the students, "Oh, and go to the first carriage please. You two will share one on the way to Hogwarts." The students just nodded again and stared at their feet.

After Professor McGonagall left, both Hermione and Malfoy sat in their seats thinking about what they had just been told. Hermione, recovering from the shock first, stood up and left the compartment, on the way to the carriage that she would be sharing with Malfoy.

Once off the train, Hermione quickly spotted Harry and Ron, not wanting to talk to them just yet, she made her way to her carriage trying to conceal herself so she would not be seen. Unfortunatley, Harry and Ron had already seen her and they ran over to her and stopped her in mid-stride.

"Hey, Hermione, we just wanted to say that we were sorry about earlier. We understand that this position is really important to you and that you want to do your best at it." This mumbled apology came out of Ron's mouth and she could see Harry nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry too guys, I guess I just lost my temper. I know you're just trying to protect me..." Though Hermione accepted the boys' apology, she did not fully trust them to not get in the way of her performing her duties as Head Girl. She suspected that she would be getting a lot of these apologies this year.

"Okay, let's go get a carriage, and lets try not to pick one with bad wheels this year, Ron..." Harry, remebering last year when Ron had wanted to pick the carriage, and he had picked one with horrible wheels, and none of them had been able to keep any food down.

"Yeah, yeah... If you're sooo good at everything Harry, why don't you pick the carriage..."Ron, blushing at the mistake he made last year, quickly made a weak come back to cover his embarassement. Harry smirked and started to walk off, in search of a good carriage.

"Wait, sorry guys but I have to share a carriage with Malfoy..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she said this, as she noticed the heat rise in both of her friend's faces.

Harry, wanting to stop Ron from another outburst quickly spoke up, "It's okay 'Mione, we understand." Though Ron glared at him, Harry restrained his friend from making a fool of himself. Harry and Ron turned around and went to find a carriage and left Hermione standing by herself, watching them go. She had wanted to share a carriage with them, of course, but she couldn't ignore the responsibilites of Head Girl. She snapped out of her trance and quickly walked to the front carriage and climbed in.

* * *

"Why hello, Mudblood..." His sneer was harshing than usual but Hermione was not surprised, she assumed that he was trying to get back at her for what she had done earlier.

"Oh shove off, Malfoy." She did her best to sound hateful, but when she looked into his face, she wasn't sure that he was convinced. Hermione took a seat across from Malfoy and stared out the window, not wanting to even look at Malfoy.

When everyone had gotten into carriages, the leading carriage's driver hollered at the horses to 'get moving'. Once the ride had begun Hermione was relieved to have a reason to stare out the window. The scenery they were passing by was beautiful, the autumn leaves were in full color and the hillsides look magnificent. Though Hermione kept her gaze outside of the carriage the whole time, she couldn't help but feel the burning gaze of her companion. She wanted to turn to him and tell him to shove off, but she didin't want to invoke an argument, so she tried her best to ignore him.

When the ride was over, the driver didn't go further into the courtyard as he usually did. Instead, he made an abrupt stop. Hermione was thrown across the carriage towards the already standing Malfoy. Afraid that she might fall on the floor and hurt herself, Hermione's instincts told her to grab hold of Draco. Not wanting to injure herself, Hermione listenend to those instincts and threw her arms around Draco's neck. Draco's surprise at her grabbing him and his quick seeker reflexes caused him to grab Hermione's waist. The force of her fall pulled there bodies together, and their faces, centimeters apart. Hermione looked up into Draco's face and gave him a weak smile, which she hoped, came across as an 'I'm sorry for falling on you.' Draco's mind was jumbled, he didn't know what to do. He had never been this close to her before, besides what happened on the train, he felt the curves of her body and looked into her hazel eyes. Coming to a not at all well thought out decision, he pulled her body closer to his crashed his lips onto hers. Without hesitation, she leaned her body into his and began running her fingers through his hair. Hermione sighed and thought 'This feels so right,'. As she thought this his tongue begged her mouth for entry, she immediatly opened her mouth and let her tongue struggle for dominance. Draco began running his hands up her shirt, and at this, Hermione's sensible brain kicked in. She pulled away, breathless and said, "Draco, what are you doing?" Not leaving him any room to answer, she rushed out of the carriage and slammed the door. She hurriedly found Ginny so that Draco wouldn't have a chance to answer her.

"Hey 'Mione, is something wrong?" Ginny, seeing Hermione's flushed expression, wondered what had happened to make Hermione red and flustered.

"Nothing Gin, just had a hard time finding you." She gave Ginny a forced smile and began to rattle off about how tough potions would be this year, and hoped that this conversation would convince Ginny that nothing had gone wrong...

Back in the carriage Draco had fallen onto one of the seats and rested his elbows on his face and had buried his hands in his face. He was carefully thinking over what had happened, realizing that he had to get out of the carriage to carry out his duties as Head Boy he got up and walked over to the door and before opening unbidded thoughts came into his head, 'Oh, what have I done?'

* * *

Please read and review! Christmas Break is coming up in a week or so, and I should be able to write a lot of chapters during that time, I can't wait!  



End file.
